Kingdom Hearts: Origin of Destiny
by Vermilion Skye
Summary: A young girl discovers her potential as a Keyblade Master and must travel to the different worlds to recover the fragments of light so they may be used to restore the balance between light and darkness and defeat Xehanort once and for all. All of the former Masters including Sora are gone leaving her as the only one. Contains my OC and OG characters. Enjoy! :)
1. Twilight

The young girl opened her eyes to a beautiful town of gray stone buildings and gorgeous green fields with crystalized fountains. She sat up quickly and her head started to spin. She had no idea where she was…or who she was for that matter.

She stared at her hands and then back to the scenery confusion making her dizzy once again, or maybe it was the weather? She didn't know. Everything was a blur to her.

"You…ady…llo…miss?" She snapped out of her daze and turned her attention to the man addressing her. Fear suddenly struck in her heart and she recoiled from the man curling up into a defensive position and looking around frantically. She thought about screaming for help but she doubted anyone she knew would be near. Not that she had any names to bring forward from her memory.

As she tried to remember…anything…her head started to hurt and she became dizzy once again.

The elderly man smiled approaching the girl with a gentle touch. He held open his arms and she hesitated not sure how to react. He ushered her forward and she finally gave in realizing the man meant no harm.

"You poor child, you're shaking like a leaf." He said with concern clear in his voice. He genuinely cared about her well being. He wouldn't prod her with questions. His first priority was to make her feel safe. "Come lets get you indoors and feed you. Do you like pasta?"

She nodded and allowed the man to lead her to his home. It was stone like the rest of the building's but she could smell mint in the air as he led her to a couch that looked incredibly soft.

"Make yourself at home dear while I go fix us up some of my famous white cheddar pasta with chicken." The man said as he left her to her thoughts and disappeared behind a velvet curtain.

The young girl sat down on the couch and quickly realized it was as soft as it looked. She sunk down into it relaxing with a small closed-lipped smile on her face. What was this place? Where did she come from? Who on earth…was she? These were the questions floating around in her head. These thoughts were interrupted by the garlic-y aroma of the pasta flowing from behind the curtain. She stood and made her way to the curtain when the man emerged making her jump almost out of her skin. Her heartbeat raced and she started to feel light headed as if the world around her was slowly drifting away. She heard more than felt her breathing picking up.

The man reacted almost instantly placing the plates down and grabbing hold of her hands. He began to rub circles into her palms with his thumb and gently speak soothing words to her. It was working. Her breathing was becoming more stable and she could feel her heart slowing by the minute until it was once again a steady beat. She looked at the man with wide eyes that suddenly started to tear up.

"Th-thank y-you." She stammered out finally. The man pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment. She was beginning to feel safe with this man like nothing bad could happen to her. They sat and ate in silence for a bit. Once the man saw that she had finished her food, he thought it was time for an introduction.  
"Well, now that you've been fed and I believe you feel a bit more comfortable, how about a name dear? Mine is Declan." She looked at him wanting to give something. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would escape her lips. She shook her head with a frown as she looked down at her plate.

"I don't know it…" She said sadly. That was all he got from her but it was unfortunate enough. He didn't like seeing the frown on the young girl's face and shook his own head.

"That won't do at all." He said. Declan tapped his chin inquisitively. "How about…Skye? Your eyes remind me of the sky around Radiant Garden at dusk so I think it is quite a fitting name. She looked up at the man with her eyes shining from the tears that formed before and she smiled. "I like that." She said and looked out the window as the sun began to fall beyond the horizon. It was beautiful and looking in the mirror nearby, it really did look like the blue-green shine of her own eyes. Those eyes slowly grew heavy and Skye drifted off into a sweet slumber.

…Six years later

Skye sat up in her bed and stretched out her tiny arms. She rolled out of the bed and went to the window, opening it to let the fresh air grace her with its presence. She took a deep breath closing her eyes as the gentle wind blew through her hair. One of her neighbors waved at her from the street. Skye waved back excitedly.

"Good morning!" She called cheerfully from her room. Then she remembered she needed to run errands for Declan today. She quickly got dressed in her white dress with intricate gold patterns woven into it and white sandals and ran down stairs right into Declan.

"Whoa there, what's the rush dear?" The older man smiled and held her shoulders keeping her from falling. Skye blushed at how rude she had been just running into him like that. She had trouble not smiling when he was around.

Declan had storm grey eyes that sometimes shimmered crystal blue and black hair that had greyed in spots giving it a gun-metal shade. It was cut short with a bit of wildness to it and bangs that covered his eyes barely.

"Sorry about that, I remembered I still have errands to run and was in a bit of a hurry." Skye said in the slight Scottish accent she had picked up from Declan over the past few years living with him. He just smiled at her with a little chuckle and pat her head.

"You've no need to worry lass. I've done most of it already. I do still need you to trip into the market and get some ingredients for dinner tonight though." Skye frowned at the fact that she had overslept and Declan had to handle the errands he asked her to take care of. She felt a strong but gentle touch on her cheek and looked back up into his eyes. "Now, now no need for such a sad face. It doesn't suit your beauty lass." He smiled lovingly at the girl which made her blush. "Happy Birthday, princess. " He said pulling her into one of his usual hugs. Skye smiled and thanked him before heading out the door. She needed to get to the market before everything was sold out. She pulled out the list Declan gave her and shook her head with a smile. He didn't have to make her favorite dish but it was obvious from the ingredients that was exactly what he was planning.

A scream from the market had Skye moving without thinking. She rounded the corner and gasped as one of the local residents disappeared in a shadow. The gasp seemed to catch the attention of whatever had caused the disappearance and they rounded on Skye. She let out a scream and backed up against the wall. She was cornered with no escape. Bracing herself against the wall as the creatures drew closer, she felt a heat building in her hand and suddenly a blast of fire flew from her fingertips disintegrating one of the creatures. She stared confused at her hands before one of the bigger ones towered above her. She couldn't breathe as it stared her down as if it could devour her very soul. She closed her eyes trying to force the same thing to happen as before but the fire never came. The creature reached for her as the thought dawned on her.

Im really going to die here….

As the creatures hands were about to grab hold of her, a golden light exploded in front of her causing the creature to recoil. Suddenly a golden oversized key with some blues and pinks splashed in intricate patterns appeared in her hand. The creatures seemed to back away from whatever it was but one of them decided to brave it and charged her. It wasn't much but she did have something to defend herself with now. She closed her eyes and swung blindly. It connected easily with the creature but instead of feeling a weight against it, Skye felt the object pass through the creature as if cutting it like butter. The creature vanished in a puff of smoke. She looked at the key with wonder in her eyes but there was no time to be surprised. The other creatures started coming at her in waves. She wasn't very skilled with any kind of combat. In fact she only knew one particular spell that Declan had taught her and that was the cure element. She was well aware of the others but never felt a need to learn them.

She quickly became overwhelmed ash her stamina was draining while she tried to fight back. The Key blade was knocked from her hands and she was thrown into the far wall. Her vision began to fade in and out as she watched helplessly while the creatures began to move in for the kill. The last thing she saw before passing out was dark hooded figure standing between her ad those creatures.


	2. Mark of Innocence

Skye was pulled out of her slumber abruptly by the sound of a loud crack on the other side of the room she was in. She quickly got up to investigate and shook her head at the sight of the older man with a pointed sorcerers hat and a long grey beard sprawled on the floor after what seemed to be a mishap of potions. She giggled and approached the man offering her hand in support. He accepted the help gracefully and returned to his chair. The man cleared his throat.

"Good morning young Skye, I hope you slept well." He said in his usual overly polite voice. Skye bowed gracefully with her own polite smile.

"Good morning Master Yen Sid, I slept well thank you." She said matching his tone. It had been this way with them ever since the incident in Radiant Garden. She woken in this strange tower in a bed that had since become hers and panicked. As she tried to run away, she ended up bumping into Master Yen Sid and falling back terrified. She had no idea where she was or exactly what happened. Master gave her some time to process and calm down before pouring her a cup of tea and beginning his explanation.

He started by explaining the Keyblade . She was told it was a magical weapon of sorts that could unlock peoples hearts. As she thought about this, said Key appeared in her hand. Yen Sid gave the key a knowing look but refused to explain any further on it. He believed the secret behind her chosen weapon was best discovered on her own. From there he got into the really frightening stuff. Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and finally the group that controlled them all, Organization XIII and their Master Xehanort. It was a lot to process but he urged her to try to keep up. He then went on to explain what he believed was the most important part of the story.

"Long ago…in fact, sixteen years ago today the denizens of light were defeated by Xehanort and his minions of darkness. The 7 fragments of light were ripped from the world and scattered. Now Xehanort and his 13 accomplices, rule over the different worlds. I am not sure how you came to possess a Keyblade but you must understand. We had given up hope that the light would ever return. You are a miracle my dear and a beacon of hope for all of the worlds. Only you can gather the fragments of light and restore the balance of light and darkness."

It was all too much. Skye couldn't believe he was just throwing all of this on her but this Xehanort character didn't seem like a man she wanted ruling over all of the world. The fact that there was more than one world still baffled her. She took a deep breath and her eyes met Yen Sid's.

"How do I do that?" She asked all business now. If she could help in any way then she wouldn't hesitate. The scene back in Radiant Garden popped into her head and she couldn't keep from trembling. Yen Sid noticed this and nodded.

"My associate explained to me what had happened to you. I understand how frightening that must have been for you. I also know it is hard to imagine yourself fighting them again. However, I will not send you into this fight unprepared. You will have proper training and once I believe you are ready, I will give you the tools you need to fight the darkness."

Skye shook her head at the thought of her fighting anyone. She looked at her small hands and frowned. They weren't built for fighting. Declan would have a heart attack at the idea of her getting in a fight. She gasped and stood up quickly causing her head to spin a little. Master Yen Sid moved to steady her.

"You must be careful, you have not fully recovered from the encounter with darkness from before." She smiled and leveled herself out but then remembered why she stood so quickly in the first place.

"Declan…and the rest of Radiant Garden, I have to get back to them. Is everyone okay?" She asked her eyes filled with concern. Yen Sid gave the girl a reassuring pat and waved his hand in front of them. A window into Radiant Garden appeared and showed Declan preparing her Birthday dinner. She frowned. "I…I have to get back." She said quietly.

Master Yen Sid shook his head.

"Watch closely." He said. Skye did as she was told and realized something was a bit off. He finished making the plate and set only one down for himself. He then proceeded to eat contentedly. "I'm afraid something happened to Radiant Garden and they have forgotten of your presence. I can only guess it had to do with the unversed and why they were there in the first place. My associate was investigating the occurrences there when he saw you being attacked. He couldn't just let you die so he stepped in and then brought you to me when he realized what had happened. I…am sorry."

Skye felt the wetness in her eyes and quickly wiped it away wanting to stay strong for Yen Sid. She hardened her expression into a serious one and looked at Yen Sid.

"When do I start my training?"

The next few days were a series of complex tests meant to test her resolve and the strength of her heart which she passed easily. The ones she had trouble with however, were the tests of combat.

"You show much hesitation when faced with fighting the minions of darkness. Xehanort will use this weakness against you if you do not find the courage in your heart to overcome it."

Skye looked down at the Keyblade in her hand and frowned. It wasn't as if she wasn't trying to do just that but…killing anything…whether it was a shadow based on darkness or not, just felt wrong to her. "I…understand Master." She said not incredibly convincingly.

"Do not mistake my words, Skye. Being kind is a strength as much as it is a weakness. You must learn to channel that kindness into power and aim that power at the forces of darkness. You will one day be our most powerful asset against Xehanort. Quite possibly, even more than Sora was but until then, you are vulnerable. You must never allow your heart to be corrupted by it."

Skye nodded understanding the dangers she faced fighting those who submerged themselves in the darkness. She finished her training for the day and was about to retire to her room when Yen Sid's serious tone cut off her exit.

"One more thing, Skye…" She recognized the hesitation in his voice and turned to face him. The image she saw of Yen Sid was something unfamiliar. She saw…fear? It was fear all right and also something else that she could not put to words.

Skye stepped closer to him with concern in her every move.

"What is it Master?" She asked carefully. She could tell it would take a lot for him to tell her what he seemed to need to tell her.

Yen Sid hesitated for a moment longer but quickly convinced himself that Skye needed to hear this.

"There is another man besides the members of Organization XIII." He said and moved in front of Skye grabbing her shoulders gently but firmly making sure she was listening to him. "If you come across a man with black and red skin and a helmet, do not talk to him, do not let him talk to you, and do not fight him. Do you understand me?"

Skye knew better than to argue. The fear in Yen Sid's eyes assured her it was for her own good that she listen to this request. She nodded.

"Wh-who is he?" She asked, her voice slightly trembling. She hated the weakness she was showing but the idea that this man even frightened the master had her knees feeling weak with fear.

Yen Sid thought about telling her everything but she had already been through so much. He shook his head.

"All I will tell you is he is Xehanort's second-in-command and a cruel beyond belief man. His name is Vanitas."

For some reason just the name of this man made her lose strength and fall to her knees. She didn't understand how just a name could have so much power. Yen Sid helped her to her feet and then to her bed.

"Get some rest, Skye. We will continue your training tomorrow."

Yen Sid returned to his desk and let out a frustrated sigh. His office was suddenly intruded by another presence. He was quick to react but relaxed once he saw who it was.

"Hello old friend. You should know better than to come to my tower unannounced with that aura around you."

The man smirked leaning against the wall. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"How is she doing?"

"She doesn't remember a thing." Yen Sid offered. The young man nodded.

"It's probably better that way, at least until she gets a handle on her powers."

"I cannot do this…she is just a child and an incredibly pure one at that. She does not belong in this war. To make matters worse, she has the same weakness as Sora. I will not subject her to a similar fate." Silence followed.

"We have no choice." The man said as he disappeared into a void of darkness.

Skye was having a nightmare that she was surrounded by darkness and slowly losing herself. Her vision faded in the dream as she passed out and sat straight up in her bed hugging her blanket to her chest. Her senses were on high alert. Something was wrong. She leapt up out of her bed and smelled the smoke before she even opened the door.

 **Well that was a fun chapter to write. Lots of hush hush stuff going on huh? Well I'm afraid it will be a bit before the mystery man is revealed. XP**

 **Please be sure to review the chapter and tell me what you think. I appreciate you all :)**


	3. Touch of Darkness

Smoke filled Skye's lungs as she stumbled to the door letting out a rash of vicious coughs. She pushed open the door with some effort and the flames roared throughout the tower.  
"Master Yen Sid! Where are you?" She called out but there was no answer. She ripped a piece of her dress off and covered her mouth to make her exposure as little as possible. What happened? She had only been asleep for a few hours. She was worried about Master Yen Sid. She pushed open the doors to the chamber outside his office. The flames were even worse here. Sweat dripped from Skye extremely uncomfortably and she wiped at it to no avail.

She made her way to a far door when she felt it, that feeling of darkness all around her. She turned around to see three dark shadows with yellow eyes. She trembled for a moment feeling like she was back in Radiant Garden and helpless but Destiny's Embrace appeared in her hand and she was reminded that she was the chosen Keyblade Warrior and she could beat these creatures.

Yen Sid had told her that her nature and physique isn't suited to brute strength fighting. Instead, she would do very well fighting as if she possessed a rapier. The thought of the thin pointed blade appeared in her mind and her keyblade began to shift forms. It still resembled a key but the bar was now thinner and the portion that made it a key, twisted around the end creating a point.

Skye blinked in surprise at the blade but there was no time for it. The shadows attacked. She screamed and dove out of the way just in time. Her heart was racing. Fighting in simulations of darkness was one thing but facing these creatures for real was something else. She could feel the darkness radiating from them but she still had this voice in the back of her head telling her not to hurt them. Another attack and another dodge roll out of the way from Skye. She looked at the keyblade in her hand and then to the creatures in her way. She had to find Yen Sid. She had a terrible feeling about all of this.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She said softly and moved out of the way of the shadow swinging her blade. It felt like it passed through air but the shadow disappeared revealing yellow diamond-like materials. She took care of the other two and then ran through the tower to different rooms. More shadows attacked her and she bit her lip as she was forced to take them down as well.

She opened the door to one of the chambers and was smacked in the face by a blast of smoke and hot air. Her eyes stung with tears but she had to keep moving. She could barely breathe through the piece of dress she was using to cover her mouth.

 _Firaga!_

The sound of her master casting the tier 3 fire spell filled her with hope. She took off towards the sound of his voice and busted through the door which was off its hinges.

"Master!"

Skye expected to see relief on his face but only fear looked back at her.

"No...Skye…"

His reaction confused her until she saw the other figure in the room with them. The darkness was so heavy emanating off of him that she lost feeling in her legs and fell to the ground.

 _Bind_

A voice with sinister intent called into the darkness and Skye saw through blurred vision Yen Sid being wrapped in tendrils of darkness. The figure left it at that and approached Skye. He lifted her chin gently with his fingers to look into her eyes. He had hidden his face behind a white mask but she saw his eyes. Golden irises with pupils darker than normal like pools of endless darkness. She felt herself getting weaker and he smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something when another portal opened and a cloaked figure carrying two Keyblades backwards in each hand attacked the man. Skye tried to get up but couldn't find the strength. She lay there watching with horror as her savior was slowly being overpowered.

"Come now…I know you're better than this old friend."  
"Were far from friends!" The last she saw was the cloaked figure turn his hand out towards her and then nothing but darkness. She was floating in a world of darkness. Sleep threatened to take her but she fought it as much as she could. Just as she was beginning to lose strength she saw a light opening up before her. It blinded her as she fell through.

She expected to hit the ground hard but she had appeared already safely on the ground. The air around her was calm, nothing like the tower.

 **The tower!**

"What's this about a tower?" Someone asked in a slightly feminine voice. When Skye turned to address what she thought was another woman, she realized he was actually a man.

Skye opened her mouth but thought better of telling the stranger. She smiled sweetly.

"It's nothing important." Skye glanced to each side of her taking in her surroundings and then looked back to the man. "I'm Skye, do you mind telling me exactly where I am?"

The man cleared his throat before speaking again and offered his hand to her. "I'm Ping. I assume you already know were in China correct? Well, this is the Forest of Arden." The man explained.

Skye didn't see a point in correcting him by telling him she didn't even know where China was so she just accepted the explanation with a smile as she took his hand.

The man observed her with curiosity as she looked around the forest with wonder. He seemed to be pondering what to say.

"So…what's a lovely young lady like you doing out here in the middle of the forest all alone?" He asked but another voice interjected before Skye could answer.

"Oh, thats rich coming from you." A creature seemed to crawl up Ping's back and onto his shoulders then put his face almost nose to nose with Skye.

She recoiled from the close contact her Keyblade once again appeared in her hand without her meaning it to. Ping's eyes widened at the weapon but showed signs that he had seen one before.

"A keyblade!" The creature yelled and Ping covered his mouth moving behind a tree and pulling Skye with him. Ping held Skye against his chest and covered her mouth with a strangely small hand. Then Skye felt it, that same overwhelming darkness she felt from the intruder in the tower. It wasn't as thick but it was there. She struggled in Ping's arms and looked around the corner at what was causing the rift between light and darkness. A man stood about 7 ft tall wearing a red and black cloak that looked like dried blood around him. He wore a half mask that only revealed his lips and his…eyes? Skye gasped and Ping pulled her back again. He had no pupils or irises, just the ball of the eye completely bloodshot. She could see what looked like small cuts around his face. She didn't see but she was sure the man's head whipped in their direction and she just knew he smiled. She shivered in Ping's arms at the feeling she got by that.

When it was finally safe to come out, Skye sheepishly looked up at Ping. She knew it was only to protect her but she had never been held like that by another man other than Declan.

"Thank you…who….what was that?" Skye asked feeling tired just from enduring his overwhelming darkness.

Ping gave her a serious look.

"That was Teranox and unfortunately…hes the ruler of this land."


End file.
